Dementes
by Neji H-H
Summary: AU. Desde la puerta la miraba, con soledad, conformidad y lujuria. Pasión y desenfreno, girar sobre sí era lo más sensato, pero... ¿cuál era lo verdaderamente sensato?
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrado en segunda persona.

Palabra obscenas y escenas sexuales descriptivas.

* * *

**Dementes.**

* * *

El vacío te llegó, cuando te diste cuenta que lo creías "TODO", no era un todo completo. Que no es lo material. No es tener todo a tu entera disposición.

Mujeres, dinero, satisfacción… No son nada comparado con aquella sensación del deseo más allá de lo posible.

La ambición.

La ambición, ah… ambición… avaricia… eso te destruyó… te dominó por completo, de una manera increíble. Te envolvió de esa forma en la que una tela envuelve a un objeto, a una persona, a un hermoso y dulce cuerpo caliente esperando en tu cama. Un hermoso cuerpo que te llevó a un estado psicótico de mentiras, alucinaciones y delirios.

Pero en verdad, ¿eran delirios para ti? Porque los sentiste reales, los viviste en carne propia y casi te mataron. ¿En verdad eran delirios?

Esa red de mentiras que tejiste en tu propia cabeza, en tu mente… te volvió único. "INVENCIBLE". O eso creíste tú…

_Ciego:_

Así te volviste, cuando la codicia te llevó a tu punto máximo. Tu límite más alto.

_Estúpido:_

Es en lo que te convertiste, y te llevó a cometer no uno, sino muchos errores poniéndote en riesgo a ti mismo en el proceso. Ahora te cuestan caro.

_Advertencias:_

Viste a muchas persona pasar delante de ti, hablarte, decirte, aconsejarte… gente de valor que siguió por un camino mejor. No hiciste caso, tú hiciste lo tuyo. ¿Y quién te culparía? Al final hiciste lo correcto, ¿no?

_Terquedad:_

No quisiste escuchar, incapaz de atender razones por miedo a que frustraran tus planes. Indócil, remiso. Aunque todo se te tornó difícil y trabajoso.

_Arrepentimiento:_

Ahora puedes decir que lo conoces, ese pesar que no te deja el pecho te puede matar. Más el alma que el cuerpo, ya que el corazón está muerto desde hace mucho ya.

_Conformismo:_

¿Condescendencia, en serio? ¿Lo fuiste, se te olvidó todo lo que hiciste? Dudé por un instante, un mísero y precario instante de que hubiese algo que te hiciera moldearte al gusto de otros, pero no lo hiciste. Y ya no sé si decir que eso hubiera sido lo mejor para ti. Ya que mira como acabaste, ahí, sentado y atado…

_Aceptación:_

¿Te equivocaste?

Sí, muchas veces.

¿Lo reconociste?

No. Eso te nublaba el juicio y no te dejaba continuar. Algunas veces dudaste de ti mismo y de tu voluntad, pero no flaqueaste, tenías que hacerlos pagar. Ellos te volvieron loco al final.

_Motivo:_

Impulsivo, rencoroso y vengativo. O no hubieses llegado tan lejos sin esos tres sentimientos que movieron tu mundo, tu voluntad y tu mente. ¿Qué si eso era justificado? No, para ti lo era para ellos no. Claro, eran los que sufrirían, ¿cuándo dirían que sí?

_Perdón:_

Oh, esta última palabra… perdón…

Te lo preguntas.

_¿Merezco ser perdonado por todas mis acciones?_

Tu respuesta a esa pregunta es no. La sabes y no la discutes, tampoco haces méritos para merecerlo. No te importa, ya nada te importa, solo te destruyeron. A tu familia, tus amigos, a ti.

Y todo el trabajo de tus padres, padrinos, tíos y amigos para ayudarte a salir adelante, a olvidarte de tus penas, de tu pasado, de tus desgracias. Todo quedó relegado a nada, ¿era eso lo que querías, olvidar de dónde venías? ¿O solo buscabas venganza, quedarte solo?

Jajajaja.

Sueltas una carcajada demente mientras te miras en el espejo, una reflexión de tu vida muy estúpida a tu propio parecer.

_¿Por qué pensar en eso? _

Piensas mientras arregla tu negra corbata que resalta sobre tu pulcra camisa blanca, alisas tu saco. Te ves muy bien de traje, aunque sea para asistir a un funeral.

El responso de una persona a la que no quisiste dañar, pero que desgraciadamente fue un daño colateral. Tú no pretendías matarla, no, al contrario, quisiste ayudarla. Pero simplemente se metió en medio y ahora… Reposa en una caja cerrada, ya que su cara desfiguraba podría infartar.

Un hecho lamentable pero real, una desgracia que no puedes cambiar.

Ahora responde a tu propia pregunta… ¿lo sientes de verdad?

— **Ya es hora. **

Escuchaste a alguien murmurar, una fémina, no la sentiste llegar. La miraste a través del espejo y la viste temblar, levemente, pero te sostuvo la mirada. Sonreíste, complacido de no verla flaquear.

— **Sí, ya es hora. **

Tu respuesta pasiva, sin tristeza. Te giraste para ver a tu acompañante de frente, el brillo de la lujuria relució en sus ojos como en los tuyos. Querías cogértela ahí mismo, pero no el momento ni el lugar indicado. Ya luego, ya luego…

Solo sonreíste, perverso.

— **Vámonos. **

Ahora respóndete a esta pregunta… ¿lo sientes de verdad?

La respuesta, es NO.

Porque un demente no tienen sentimientos.


	2. Voz infernal

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrado en segunda persona.

‹‹_Pensamientos personaje.››_

"_Voz interna."_

Palabra obscenas y escenas sexuales descriptivas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Voz infernal.**

* * *

Las noches son frías, pero a ti en medio de la oscuridad de la noche te da lo mismo. Konoha es un país tranquilo, su capital aun a pesar de su vandalismo no te toca. Escuchas voces, personas, animales, cosas… autos yendo y viniendo, el humo de los escapes, de los cigarrillos. Un gato maúlla en cuanto tú pasas a su lado, lo miras y le sonríes, como si fuese una persona cualquiera, como si pudiera entenderte. Te reflejas en sus ojos, en sus pupilas dilatadas.

Te sientes identificado con el animal, pues parte de su ser proviene de un abismo infernal. Tanto como la parte de tu alma, negra y ardiente como las llamas del infierno. Parpadeas como si hubieses despertado de un horrible y llameante sueño, dejas de ver los ojos verdes del gato y los sonidos endemoniados de la sinfónica de la calle te recorren la cabeza de nuevo, desesperantes, como el hecho de que caminar te ayuda a calmar.

Tu único fin era llegar a tu casa, a esa casa minimalista ubicada en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad. Por esa razón caminabas con tanta seguridad por las calles, no necesitaba el chofer, ni siquiera tu auto. Te sentías bien caminando, al fin y al cabo, no había nada que pudieras ver, oír o pensar que no hubieras visto ya. Llegaste, sacaste la llave extra de debajo de la alfombra y la introdujiste en la cerradura. Trataste de hacer el menor ruido posible, de todas maneras tu padre seguramente estaba dormido, no tenía el sueño pesado y cualquier ruido lo alertaría. Muy contrario a tu madre, que seguro hay un terremoto, un incendio y una banda sonora que no logra despertarse a menos que le eches agua con gran cantidad de hielos como adorno.

Sonreíste al pensar en hacerle eso, seguramente te saca la madre si te atreviera a hacerlo algún día…

Temblaste de miedo de solo imaginarlo.

Subiste las escaleras con mucho sigilo, cuidadoso de que al pasar por la habitación de tu padre no te escuchara. No querías despertarlo, trabajaba demasiado y como mínimo debías concederle el don del sueño.

Finalmente, entre el oscuro pasillo entraste ten tu habitación. En cuanto cerraste la puerta, automáticamente tus ojos buscaron el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche, con grandes números en azul neón marcaba las 11:45pm. Se te hizo muy poco tiempo tu caminata nocturna… bostezaste, te sentías cansado. Tu día fue pesado y la pelea con tu madre no la mejoró, si tan solo comprendiera que ciertas cosas eran mejor no saberlas…

Caminaste hacia tu cama, te sentaste y comenzaste a sacarte el calzado. Caminaste una gran distancia pero no te aminoraste, tus pies no dolían tanto como creíste que terminarían. Los colocaste estratégicamente al lado de los pies de tu cama, al filo, ordenados. Tus calcetines los doblaste y metiste entre los zapatos, procediste a quitarte el vaquero y la camisa. No sin antes también plegarlos estructuradamente en una cómoda cercana.

Giraste tu rostro y te encontraste con el paisaje nocturno, desolado y perturbador hasta cierto punto de tu imaginación. Tu cuarto parecía hecho de espejos transparentes, tenías cortinas pero tu manía por dejar que las sombras fueran las que te cubriesen por la noche no te permitía cerrarlas.

‹‹_Preferible las luces de la calle que la oscuridad de tu alma.››_

¿No es ese tu lema?

Bostezaste, el cansancio del día comenzaba a hacer mella en ti. Y el tic-tac del reloj de péndulo de la sala no ayudaba a la conciliación del sueño… Era un ruido molesto, que se aunaba a los de las afueras, como si lo hicieran con un solo propósito. Fastidiarte.

**— Mierda. —** murmuraste.

Te diste la vuelta dándole la espalda a los grandes ventanales de cristal, comenzabas a desesperarte, estabas cansado pero no podías dormir porque el ruido te molestaba. A veces deseabas tener el sueño pesado de tu madre, porque podías levantarla y tirarla en la cama que no se percataba de nada.

Tu celular comenzó a vibrar repentinamente, inevitablemente te sobresaltaste, tu corazón saltó y te calmaste inmediatamente. No podías seguir asustándote por cualquier tontería, ya no eras un niño, esos tiempos ya habían pasado… pero seguían en tu cabeza, siempre en tu cabeza…

Tomaste el infernal aparato entre tus manos, deslizaste rápidamente el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y fuiste a bandeja de entrada. Era un mensaje de tu madre que te preguntaba: _¿Dónde estás, en casa de tu padre? Por favor contesta._

La pregunta se te hizo estúpida, ella ya sabía que para ahí era donde migrabas cada que tenían un problema, una discusión o una diferencia. Lo que al cabo venía siendo lo mismo, y era de casi todo el tiempo.

‹‹_Maldita la hora en la que no te opusiste a esa maldita boda…››_

Frunciste el ceño, estabas molesto evidentemente. Cerraste la bandeja y apagaste el teléfono celular, solamente le dejaste puesta la alarma igual mañana tenías que ir a estudiar. Dejaste el aparato nuevamente en su lugar, te cubriste con la sábana y cerraste los ojos.

Tenías que descansar, o posiblemente tu mente la podría pagar, el día de mañana…

"_Tú sabes que estaré aquí… para cuando me dejes salir…"_

Le habló, tétricamente aquella voz en su mente… esa de la que no podía deshacerse. Él solo quería dormir, seguramente así lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

Cinco horas más tarde la alarma del celular sonó sacándote un brinco del susto, literalmente saltaste de la cama y te llevaste la mano al pecho.

"_¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan asustadizo?" _

Indagó, aquella voz en su mente seguido de una carcajada llena de siniestra burla.

‹‹ _No, no, no, no. No de nuevo, no has vuelto.››_

Otra carcajada, pero el sonido del teléfono te sacó de nuevo antes de entrar en trance y dejarte envolver. Parpadeaste y volviste a la realidad, la habitación ordenada y el aparato electrónico no dejaba de sonar. Lo tomaste y apagaste rápidamente, posiblemente tu padre no había escuchado porque estaba duchándose. Decidiste hacer lo mismo y borrar de tu mente esa voz, que solo podía augurar desgracias.

Bajaste a la cocina en cuanto te cambiaste, después de aquella ducha fría sentiste hambre y de paso, no podías ir al Colegio con el estómago vacío. Mientras caminabas te diste que cuenta que el dobladillo de tu pantalón negro estaba mal, te detuviste para agacharte y arreglarlo. Continuaste tu camino y te encontraste con la mediana cocina minimalista de tu padre, ahí predominaba el blanco y el gris. Los muebles y aparatos electrónicos eran acero cromado, brillante y llamativo.

Tu padre nunca se caracterizó por ser un hombre vistoso en el sentido de posesiones y bienes, pero le gusta por lo menos, vivir de una forma decente.

**— Buenos días hijo, ¿problemas con tu madre de nuevo? —** preguntó tu padre, con un tono conciliador y una sonrisa genuina.

Volteaste hacia tu lado derecho, tu padre se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del desayunador, con una taza de café en su mano derecha y el periódico en la izquierda. Estaba vestido de traje color azul oscuro y una pulcra camisa blanca, como la tuya. Sus cabellos rubios sobresalían ante tanto orden y elegancia. Tú te pareces mucho a tu padre, tienes su color de cabello y ojos, su piel clara y bronceada también. Aunque claramente, tu padre tenía el cabello un tanto más largo que el tuyo y una elegancia un poco más marcada.

**— Una soberana estupidez. —** resoplaste, la molestia aún no se iba de ti.

**— El desayuno está servido. —** dijo tu padre, señalándote un plato de frutas y un jugo de naranja colocado en el lado opuesto, justo frente a él.

Suspiraste y te encaminaste hacia ahí, dejaste tu chaqueta negra sobre una de las sillas procurando que no se estropeara. Haciendo visible una nube roja al lado derecho de esta, lo que automáticamente te refería a qué Colegio pertenecías.

**— ¿Qué fue esta vez? —** preguntó Minato, dejando a un lado el periódico y dándole un sorbo a su taza de café negro.

**— Mi madre quiere comprometerme, ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Ni siquiera he salido de la secundaria y ya quiere obligarme a que me case! ¡¿Qué acaso está loca?!**

Te dejaste caer en la silla, miraste a tu padre y te percataste de la reprimenda que había en su mirada azul-celeste. No te permite que insultes a tu madre, mucho menos que le faltes al respeto de esa manera.

**— Perdón, lo siento… pero es que estoy muy molesto. —** musitaste, bajo y avergonzado.

Minato tenía la rara condición de hacerte entrar en razón y generarte respeto con algo tan simple como mirarte, con frecuencia, quisieras tener ese poder de intimidación. Ojalá lo hubieras heredado.

**— Entiendo tu molestia, hijo. ¿Ya lo hablaste con ella? —** asentiste.

**— Sí, pero está fijada. Y todo es culpa de Seichiro… —** mascullaste, entre dientes.

Tu padre suspiró, siempre la mismo, aunque esta vez tu madre había llegado más lejos.

**— Hablaré con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? —** articuló tu padre **— Eres demasiado joven, no es para estar pensando en tal cosa.**

Y tú no podías estar más que de acuerdo.

**— Ahora come, Naruto, o llegarás tarde a clases. —** mandó tu padre, con una sonrisa paternal.

Tú también sonreíste, no podías sentirte más tranquilo que con él. Siempre era así, aun no comprendías porque tu madre hizo lo que hizo…

Asentiste y comenzaste a comer, realmente tenías hambre y hablar del tema no era agradable, ya tendrías suficiente tiempo para renegar.

* * *

Después de que tu padre te dejó en la entrada prácticamente corriste hacia tu salón de clases, faltaban cinco minutos para el toque y tu salón era de los últimos. Lo que significaba que tenías que atravesar la cancha de fútbol y dos salones más antes de llegar al que te toca, una tarea exhausta y sofocante. Pero lo valía, si Anko-sensei no te cachaba.

Afortunadamente, aunque llegaste dos minutos tarde la maestra no se había presentado. Sin embargo, todo el alumnado sí. Desde la puerta pudiste ver a Sasuke, que había optado por usar la chaqueta blanca en lugar de la negra, pero siempre con el logo distintivo de la Academia Akatsuki. A su lado, se encontraba tu mejor amiga, aquella guapa niña de exóticos cabellos rosados y ojos del color del jade.

Sakura te saludó levantando su mano y haciéndote señales para que te acercaras. Lo que hiciste casi pronto, caminaste con tu habitual paso paulatino y observaste a tu alrededor. Veías los mismos rostros, las mismas expresiones y los mismos compañeros de siempre.

Viste a Ino casi encima de Shikamaru, a Sai haciendo garabatos en sus libretas a Kiba hablando con Shino, y mucho más alejada… a Hinata Hyuga… verla no te causaba una gran conmoción corporal. No negabas que era una niña muy bien dotada, hermosa por naturaleza, elegante y educada. Sin embargo, no te mataba, especialmente ahora…

**— Deberías ser un reloj dobe, tal vez así llegarías a tiempo al salón de clases. Esas juntas con Kakashi-sensei te están haciendo mal, ya te está pegando sus mañas.**

Habló Sasuke, con esa habitual indiferencia y desapego. Lo miraste, como generalmente lo haces, con una sonrisa despreocupada y vivaz. Hace mucho tiempo que su carácter antipático dejó de molestarte, mucho menos de preocuparte. Solo era una forma de decirte, que para él nadie existe…

Pero tú creías que realmente solo era una careta para reflejar su amargura con la vida.

**— Calla teme, que tú no eres el ejemplo de la puntualidad. Si tu hermano no te levanta te quedas dormido hasta el siguiente día. —** replicaste, burlón y sonriente.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto, ya que no solías atender a sus agrias respuestas. Solo las dejabas fluir.

**— Ustedes dos, ¿cuándo dejarán de pelear por idioteces? —** la voz femenina y fuerte de Sakura se dejó escuchar, como siempre, molesta y fastidiada por los cortos altercados que ustedes solían tener cada vez que se veían.

**— Cuando tu novio deje de atacarme cada vez que me ve. ¿O es que acaso no te das cuenta? —** replicaste, y aunque lo intentaste, el tono ácido en tu voz fue difícil de opacar.

Sakura te miró, de forma sumisa y se hizo hacia atrás, como si acabaras de lanzarle una bofetada. Todavía no entendías como es que su noviazgo con el menor de los Uchiha, había llegado a afectarles en su amistad…

**— Hmp.**

Fue el único sonido que emitió Sasuke, torciendo la boca y yéndose a su asiento, no tenía ganas de discutir con ustedes. Mucho menos por idioteces que no tenían precedente. O es lo que tú pensaste, pero lo pasaste, estabas demasiado ocupado mirando a la dueña de la exótica cabellera rosa, intentando con miradas lo que no podías decir con palabras.

**— ¡Muy bien, buenos días!**

Anko entró vociferando por la puerta, pronto los sonidos y chirridos de las sillas, los alumnos corriendo hacia sus asientos los interrumpieron. Tú hiciste lo mismo, rompiendo el vínculo que formaste con sus miradas. Y Sakura hizo lo mismo, pues tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí, mirándote sin decir nada.

La clase comenzó, pusiste atención, pero pronto una voz en tu cabeza resonó…

"_Si tú quisieras… podría hacerlo pagar sus humillaciones y su traición…"_

‹‹_No es una traición, él no me ha traicionado.››_

"_¿Acaso un hombre que se queda con la mujer que ama su mejor amigo no es traición?"_

Tu mente se quedó en silencio, ¿lo era? ¿En verdad era una traición? No, no lo era. Solamente te tentaba a ir por un camino rugoso, una senda pedregosa de la cual podías no salir nunca o internarte demasiado.

Como era de esperarse, aquel terrible dolor de cabeza te atacó de nuevo… tu visión se nubló por un instante. Una señal, una señal de que debías volverlo a buscar o dormirlo para siempre.

‹‹_Debo hablar con Kakashi-sensei.››_

Te dijiste mentalmente, él era el único que podía ayudarte sin que tus padres lo supieran. O se alarmaran de nuevo… parpadeaste y volviste tu atención a la clase, ya tendrías tiempo de sobrellevar esto.

* * *

No más saliste del salón de clases para el receso te fuiste directo a los baños, necesitabas darte un pequeño _remojón_. Salpicaste agua sobre tu rostro varias veces, enseguida te viste en el espejo.

Diste un respingo ante tu propio reflejo, y es que el problema consistía en que no era tu reflejo en sí. Porque si bien en el espejo se reflejaba un chico de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubios platinos, en el, estaba plantada una sonrisa siniestra… tan escalofriante que simulaba los bigotes de un gato en tus mejillas. Y sus ojos… oh, esos ojos… con la esclerótica totalmente negra como el más profundo abismo y el iris en color carmesí, tan rojo como el fuego y su pupila parecía una rendija oscura, como una entrada al mismísimo infierno.

Te estremeciste de inmediato y te mordiste la lengua para no soltar un grito, eso no podía ser posible, esto no podía estarte pasando.

Cerraste los ojos, con fuerza y negaste repetidamente con la cabeza.

**— No, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora…**

Te repetiste, encarecidamente reiteradas veces.

**— No puedes volver, no puedes volver…**

A cada frase tu propia voz se ahogaba, no querías llorar, ya no eras un niño, eras un hombre ahora. Ya no se te permitía lamentarte por esto, ya no podías hacerlo. Debías controlarlo y contralarte.

Te tomaste del lavamanos con tal fuerza, que de serte posible lo destrozarías con tus propias manos. Pero el concreto es duro, y tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para destrozarlo.

**— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — le llegó repentinamente la voz irritada de su prima Karin.**

Lo que te hizo reaccionar rápidamente y abrir los ojos, contemplaste su reflejo por medio del espejo. Miraste sus ojos granate que te observaban enervados, tan a tono con el color de su cabello y su piel pálida, que hacía resaltar sus atributos aún más. Tu prima es tan parecida a tu madre… como dos gotas de agua. Exceptuando su descuidada melena, a veces pensabas que ella misma se la cortaba. No era de un buen estilista tener cortes tan desiguales en el cabello.

— Perdona, no me fije, tenía una emergencia. — contestaste finalmente.

Recuperando el tono jovial de tu voz y tu sonrisa, aunque en el fondo, estabas tan perturbado y desesperado que solo querías salir de ahí sin dar explicación alguna.

— Deberías dejar de atascarte de ramen. — te reprendió, pasando por tu lado y adentrándose a un cubículo.

La observaste entrar y escuchó cuando colocó el pasador.

"_¿No crees que sería una delicia entrar y hacérselo a tu prima? Una verdadera delicia."_

Eso puede pasar, si le permites tomar el control. Si te permites ceder… negaste de nuevo y evitaste mirar el espejo.

‹‹_Es mejor salir de aquí…››_

Tan pronto como lo pensaste saliste, era mejor evitar que lamentar. Y eso sí que podrías lamentarlo… y mucho…

* * *

Tu final de clases fue casi una tortura, la voz de tu mente iba y venía, desaparecía por ratos en los que te llegaba el alivio y te permitía respirar tranquilo. Pero en otras ocasiones te atormentaba lo suficiente como para querer gritar, llorar y desgarrarte. No podías soportarlo mucho tiempo.

Lo que te llevó a prácticamente salir corriendo del salón en cuanto el timbre sonó anunciando la finalización de clases. No te precipitaste a llegar a tu casa y dormir, porque para cualquier otra persona, pensaría que era la consecuencia del insomnio. No. Tomaste rumbo norte, mucho, muy alejado de la casa de tu madre. Cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Cuando estuviste cerca, te bajaste del autobús y caminaste dos cuadras, te paraste frente a un gran complejo hospitalario. El más grande e importante del país. El hospital General de Konoha, o HGK para hacerlo más corto. Detallar la infraestructura sería perder el tiempo en situaciones precarias, como la que tenías en ese momento. Así que hiciste lo más sensato, internarte hasta llegar al lobby lleno de enfermeras y pacientes en espera, personas preguntando por sus familiares, médicos dando explicaciones… era toda una concertina de voces, gritos y llantos. Pero a ti solo te importaba llegar a un lugar…

**— Disculpe, ¿sabe si el doctor Hatake está? —** preguntaste a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

**— Sí, está en la sala de guardia acaba de salir de cirugía. —** contestó rápidamente la mujer, enseguida se fue.

El día era agitado, y tú no pretendías quedarte ahí parado esperando que se te pasara también. Por lo que hiciste lo mismo que la enfermera, solo que subiste las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, casi corriendo. Caminaste rápidamente y cruzaste pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que decía: _Sala de guardia_.

Esa sala era exclusivamente para los médicos de guardia, los jefes de plantas. Él ya conocía esa sala y recorrido, por lo que entró sin tocar, sin mayor ceremonia.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre de alborotados cabellos grisáceos, vestido con un mono quirúrgico azul marino. El hombre no se sobresaltó, simplemente te miró y tú decidiste hablar.

**— Kurama ha vuelto.**


End file.
